The Gathering Storm
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: [Sequel to A Treasure Never Yours] *Completed* On Halloween, 1981 the Dark Lord Voldemort disappeared, leaving a kingdom. In June 1994 he’s taking back what’s his. Heaven falls silent as an evil returns and his sleeping dragons wake... R/R
1. Distant Rumblings

Summary: On Halloween, 1981 the Dark Lord Voldemort disappeared, leaving a kingdom. In June 1994 he's taking back what's his and heaven and hell will fall silent. 

Disclaimer: "If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended, 

That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. 

And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream." 

-Midsummer's Night Dream 

_ "Every intelligent man knew that disaster was impending_

_and knew of no way to stop it."_

_ -H. G Wells_

** The Gathering Storm**

By: Lady Erised 

There was change in the air and it made people nervous. It hung in the air like a Grim, watching and waiting. Time had become elusive and it counted down, determined to reach its end by any means necessary. But what that end was no one knew. It was like the world itself was tensed and coiled. There was energy in the air, akin to mighty thundering readying to sound or a viper rearing up to strike and each day and night that passed seemed only to add to the urgency. 

A tense guerrilla war called the Dark Times was about to begin its twelfth year and didn't show any signs of ending. People on both sides of the conflict were tense, and eager for action but not for war. They lived with one hand over the wand and the other holding a love one. Magical Governments around the world were jumping at shadows, sending innocent people to jail or turning them over to those thinly veiled demons, the Dementors even as they allowed the true monsters roam free in fine, tailored robes with glittering smiles posing for the pictures. Everyone looked to the Aurors to help they couldn't even help themselves. Hecate Compound, their headquarters, was impotent- filled with moles and spies that crippled her defensives and took her best and brightest too soon. 

The people's only hope was the Order of Phoenix; a motley crew of Aurors, Ministry Workers, common men and spies within the Death Eater ranks under Albus Dumbledore. This group of civilians, under a schoolteacher, was the greatest hope against the Dark Lord Voldemort, his Dark Prince and their Death Eaters. 

It was almost laughable. 

However right now, no one was laughing for what the Order of Phoenix didn't know was that Lord Voldemort was weakened and near death, leaving the Dark Prince in charge. But Voldemort's lesser lieutenants were beginning to smell weakness and there was treachery stirring. It made the air charged and ready for change. 

"How many of those have you smoked tonight?" Kiernan Malone asked his brother as they stood together in the snow, freezing. Still the cold was preferable to Maude's wrath. 

Eoin looked at his brother, "Too many, why?" 

"Because I remember a story you told me a while ago, about growing up Kaga." Kiernan whispered, pacing to keep warm. "You said one of the things you had to learn was to make poisons out of seemingly innocent things. You said that nicotine in its purest form was a potent poison, rivaling most magical ones. You even mentioned that it was odorless, tasteless and fast-acting…it was amazing really." 

"Okay, okay." Eoin smirked to himself. "This'll be my last one." 

"Thanks, good." 

He smashed the butt under his boot and pulled his brother into a chokehold. Kiernan groaned and struggled and they both tumbled, rather then walked into the house. 

Maude De Valera Malone frowned at both them. "Look at my men, prancing around like children while there's chores to be done. Kier, come get these dishes and Eoin mind this roast." 

"And where are you going?" Eoin asked, bringing her into his arms and kissing her gently. 

Maude pulled away and wiped her hands on her apron. "To check on Angelo." 

Kiernan and Eoin watched her disappear upstairs. Eoin's eyes lingered for a moment longer then his brother's; his eyes bright with love and dimmed with sadness of family not with him. Kiernan reached over and touched his shoulder. He whispered softly. "It's not too late to back down from this recklessness." 

"The Dark Prince is wavering and his indecision risks us all. I was among the first followers of Lord Voldemort's. I was by his side long before this Prince entered the scene and I will not see what I have fought and bleed for rip asunder by the Prince's hesitancy." Eoin said with uncharacteristic passion. "If he is unable to act, it is time for another who is." 

"You?" 

"No, not I." He whispered, shaking his head. "But maybe him." 

The front door had opened to reveal Erskine Raine, followed shortly by Adrien and Natalie Lestranges. Natalie was holding her newborn daughter. 

Erskine held up a bottle of wine. "I hope this is all right, I know Maude usually doesn't approve of drinking in her house but certainly this one time." 

"Only because you asked nicely, Raine." Called Maude from the stairs, she called to Natalie, "Come, let me see the little one!" 

"Alright Maude, I'm coming!" Natalie laughed as she strolled towards her. 

Adrien walked to Erskine and the Malone brothers, "Is Jack coming?" 

"We can't trust her, she's too close to Severus." 

"Erskine, have you seen the Master?" 

"He's well, recovering but well." 

"Do you know what happened?" Kiernan asked. "What was this all about? He was in no attack, he fought no one as far as I understood." 

"It was an attack on the Coven." 

"What?" Adrien hissed. He slipped some of the wine he had been pouring. "What do you mean the Coven was attacked?" 

"Actually it was more of an ambush." Raine sat down, taking up a glass of iced tea. "From what I know, the eldest two children went with two Sires on a training session. But someone somewhere dropped the ball and the Aurors found out. They were waiting for them. The Aurors took out two of them, injured one." 

Kiernan glanced at his brother who was watching with hidden interest. Eoin spoke in a soft voice. "He lost a girl child earlier this year, didn't he?" 

Raine nodded. "And with these two dead, it leaves only ten left in the Coven." 

"Why is the Coven so important?" 

Raine laughed at that question. "And that, dear Kiernan, is the question isn't it?" 

Seven months had passed since Severus Snape had last visited this little unknown asylum in the woods of the Irish coastland. The house still stood proud and alone, hiding from everyone and time. The simple, two story wooden house still needed a coat of fresh paint and some minor repairs. It still seemed to swallow up the light and command the darkness. The silence still hung around the House but still called to you silently; inviting you to see what mystery it hides. He looked up and studied the ancient house. Sometimes, things never changed. 

"This is where they live?" 

Severus Snape had been so lost in his musings; he had forgotten the woman by his side. In fact when he turned his head, he was half-surprised not to see Drucilla by his side. That was impossible though, because Drucilla Dawson was dead. He swallowed hard thinking about the pale blond beauty that had done so much for him, now lost and gone in some deep, unforgiving pit. These treks of the forest had been one of her greatest joys. He swallowed again, trying desperately to fight to keep the lump in his throat out of his voice. He didn't need for Lucinda to sense weakness. Valkyries smelled weakness like dogs smelled meat. He didn't need any more enemies. 

The Valkyries were Voldemort's personal bodyguards and loyal retainers; and were among the most beautiful mages ever seen. The Valkyries also doubled as the Dark Lord's personal harem and male Death Eaters would have better sense courting Albus Dumbledore or Mad Eye Moody then try and woo a Valkyrie. But as Severus studied Lucinda again he felt a swell of pride because Valkyries' were often a privilege reserved for Voldemort and occasionally his Dark Prince.

"Yes," Snape replied. "This is the hideout of the Wizarding World's greatest danger." 

"You'd think there'd be a sign or a plaque, wouldn't you?" 

Snape laughed. Lucinda was a handsome specimen of strength and beauty. Her intense golden eyes set under tight braids invited you to admire her but it was her dark brown skin, graceful neck and bold cheekbones made her look like a Queen and made you fall under her spell. Firm, pronounced muscles gleamed under slender cut robes of fine silk and Severus was certain this woman could break him in half, if she wanted too. That constant threat only added to the pleasure of his sharp, biting remarks. 

"It's in the mail." He mused. Liam and Declan came out to greet them with the other Sire, Alistair, following. Severus met each of them with a curt nod, mindful as ever of his duties. He then walked inside to see the children. 

Garridan was waiting. "Hello, milord." 

"So tell me," He kept his voice defined and dull. "How are the children?" 

"Well, Master Snape, they are still weak, however." He glanced around. "Where's the Valkyrie?" 

"She's outside, with the Sires." Snape noted that Garridan had holding his arm in front him, mindful of its tenderness for the battle. 

A week ago he, and another Coven child Ophelia had gone with their teachers Alistair and Ian on a training session. It was suppose to have been routine: attack a safe house, kill everyone and disappear into the shadows. 

But this time, the Aurors were waiting for them. Alistair had escaped unscathed and he was the lucky one. Garridan suffered only a broken arm; Ian and Ophelia both had not survived the attack. 

Snape took the news in stride with the slightest whisper of joy. He had reported the attack to Gideon merely for boredom's sake but quite by accident he had found Voldemort's immortality rested with these children. In a way, he should have seen it earlier. This attack had weakened Voldemort; two of the Coven dead, one injured, in addition to losing Alchemy months earlier; it was taxing on Voldemort's power. The Dark Lord was weak right now and would remain so until Garridan had fully recovered. So he was keeping Garridan safe in his pumpkin shell, safe and well. And therein laid his weakness: his greatest strength would be his downfall. 

Voldemort needed the Coven to remain in power, to remain strong and alive. It was his lifeline, his taste of immortality. They worked like a safety net for him, and as long as they were well: he was well. 

Which meant, taking down the Coven one by one would leave Voldemort not only weak but mortal. Then all it would all be over. 

The date was October 25, 1981. One week till Halloween. 


	2. Storm Clouds

_"Clouds do not always indicate rain, _

_ but smoke is always a sign of fire."_

"The mark has been getting clearer all year." Snape said, leaning back pressed against the back of his chair. "Karkaroff's scared." 

"And you?" Dumbledore asked. 

Snape rubbed his eyes. "I'm terrified." 

"What do you think it means?" 

"I could say it was perhaps Lucius Malfoy or Walden Macnair making a bid for the throne but I'd be lying." Professor Snape rose from his chair and paced. It was a habit Dumbledore could remember Snape having for as long as he had been a teacher at Hogwarts. It wasn't true pacing either; it was a simple path of eight steps in one direction, turning and then another eight steps. Eight steps, no more or less, as if he was trapped in a cramped room. 

"Do you have any idea what this could mean, Severus?" Albus prodded, his ever-twinkling eyes focused on the younger man. 

"My best guess would be a Death Eater is disobeying the Dark Prince's order." 

"And what order was that?" 

"For the Death Eaters to go underground, and bide their time until there was proof that the Dark Lord was alive. If there was such proof, he said he would personally see to it that he was returned to power. This wasn't liked by some of Voldemort's more zealous followers," Snape's eyes were downcast and darting back and forth. "When Lord Voldemort fell, there was a schism in the ranks- those who believed someone should take Voldemort's place and continue the war, or those who felt that the war would be too costly without the Dark Lord's guidance." 

"What happened to the Dark Prince? Could he behind this?" 

"I don't think the Prince would do this unless he felt someone was trying to start another war. He himself would do no such thing; he liked the war but never sought to lead. He cared only for the chaos he could cause." 

"But it was naturally assumed that if anything happened Voldemort, the Prince would take his place and now that we know it wasn't Sirius who was the Prince…how do we know he hasn't changed his mind?" 

"The Prince wouldn't. He was a creature of habit." 

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Dark Prince, Severus." Albus said, his eyes staring contently at Severus. "How did you come by all this?" 

"I was your spy, Albus." Snape shrugged. "I made it my business to know and don't look at me like that because no, I never saw the Prince without his mask. Hell, no one outside the inner circle ever saw his true face, and even then it was said he used decoys. He could have been anywhere when Voldemort fell but, mark this, when Voldemort fell, it's almost certain that the Prince's power fell with him." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Towards the end," Severus began, he sounded uncomfortable with the words and chose them with great care. "It was believed that his power among the court had faltered in the latter years. Those were those who believed that he had gone soft, that his resolve had faltered. Before Voldemort disappeared, one of his top lieutenants, a man named Eoin Malone openly challenged the Prince." 

"You sound troubled, Severus. Why?" 

"Because Voldemort had his kingdom built on the backs of separate Orders, his alliances with Dark Art cults or vampire nests are common knowledge but there were sects inside the Death Eaters as well." Severus was getting a sinking feeling. "And none of them were caught after Voldemort fell, if Eoin is behind this, then he probably getting their support…" Severus faltered. "He'd go after the strongest of them too…" 

"Which are?" 

Severus stood, not acknowledging the Headmaster's gentle question. He pulled his coat from the back of the chair and exhaled. "Contact Gideon, Headmaster. Tell him I want to see Kaiya this evening. She's to be waiting for me at Akel Dama tonight." 

"Are you ordering her, Severus?" Albus asked. 

"It's a strong suggestion." He shrugged. "Just have her waiting for waiting for me. I'll be back soon." 

"You have a class this afternoon!" 

"Find a sub." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Out." 

Albus Dumbledore watched the man sweep out of view and all he could do was sit and wait. He wished he could give Severus better support but right now he had his own problems. 

There was change in the air, a dread that was tangible and overpowering. Darkness surrounded Hogwarts like a dragon poised to strike and Dumbledore was powerless to stop it. All he could do was wait. 

And pray he discovered the source of the evil before lives were lost. 

"Headmaster?" It was Minerva McGonagall's voice that interrupted his musing. All the better too, he considered, such thoughts like that made a man depressed. He mustered his best smile and asked why she was here. The deputy Headmistress gave him a sly teasing smile. "The first task is about to begin, Albus. Karkaroff and Maxine are waiting for you outside." 

"I'll be right there." 

"Aurors at attention!" Gideon Mallory's voice rang clear against the warm Hecate summer. "My name is Gideon Mallory, Master at Arms and deputy Headmaster of this beautiful bitch we like to call Hecate Compound. Now for most people I am Professor Mallory but for you I am God. I will be your sun, moon and stars for as long as you fools think your tough enough to Aurors." 

He stared at the room of first year Auror Cadets and sighed. This was one of the things he hated about being an Auror- the training of a new generation. It always reminded him of the Auror's cardinal rule: Never get attached. He had was as good the next man in following that rule but found himself wondering which among these recruits would live pass their first year on active duty. "Look to the left, look to the right because pretty soon one of them won't be standing there in a year. Two thirds of each graduating class from Hecate's Auror Academy do not live to see their five year reunion; you've survived basic training- good for you now get ready for hell." 

Behind him, Auberon Fay stood as placid and emotionless as always. Gideon drew in another sharp breath and continued his speech. "In a moment, you will receive your assignments from Mr. Fay and his Kaga Companions. You will be allowed a one-hour break to have lunch, converse and panic before you go to meet your superior officer and the commander of your squad. Your squad was determined by your drill instructors to best utilize your skills and downplay your weaknesses. Aliases are to be used and this rule is enforced. Those of you going to a mixed squad, both Auror and Kaga, are to treat the Companions as a superior." 

He took his place in front of the two roles and looked over them once more. He allowed his voice to become softer, and thoughtful. "You are all Aurors now. It's not an easy life, in fact, it's hell, and you're going to have more bad dreams and ugly memories before you're 30 then anyone should have during their entire life. Remember this, your squad is your family and before you know it, you're going to have the curse." He smiled. "Dismissed and good luck."

Tommy Tercel, whom others called Jay Byrd, leaned over to the woman beside him and smiled nervously. "Who or what are the Kaga Companions?" 

Kaiya Snape allowed herself a smug grin. This is where those who had grown up in Hecate and those who came from schools across the world differed. She had been born and raised at Hecate and to her, the Kagas were just another facet of the immortal Hecate Compound. It was really was a world contained and something 'outsiders' could never understand, never fully. "Their our resident shadows." 

"Pardon?" 

"Alchemy?" Choice Blade interrupted. He smiled at them both but went straight to Kaiya. He took her into his arms and spun her around, holding her close to him. "What are you teasing Jay Byrd about hmm?" 

"He was asking about the Kagas." 

"Oh, they're Doppelgangers." Choice said calmly, as if describing a unicorn or griffin to a Muggle. His voice was scientific and only slightly amused at his friend's ignorance. "They are used to replace officials or Aurors that had the bad taste to die before the Powers-That-Be wanted them too. Don't question the morality of the issue because morality doesn't exist for them." 

"Who are they?" 

"Hecate orphans, trained in everything from music to dragon breeding and everything in between, but don't consider them human because they'll take it as it an insult. Besides, they also work side by side with you Aurors." 

"Doing what?" 

"Anything and everything. They're guards for government officials, high-ranking Aurors, and even escorts for visiting dignitaries. I also hear they make the perfect lovers." Choice shrugged. "No strings attached." 

"That's disgusting." Tercel exclaimed. "And evil." 

"A needed evil." Choice corrected. "They have saved more lives with their work then Aurors could ever try too." 

"And you all accept this?" 

"Why wouldn't we?" Kaiya asked, leaning into Choice's arms. "The Kagas are just another part of Hecate and hate it or love it, it's still Hecate." 

Choice filled in the words. "It's the curse." 

"Gideon mentioned that." Tercel frowned as he took his assignment from a stoned face Companion and followed Kaiya and Choice to the cafeteria. "What are you people talking about?" 

"The Hecate curse." Kaiya said, smiling. She sat down in an oversized chair and made herself comfortable. "It's when you begin to hate this place more then you thought a person could ever hate anything in their lives but you find that you need this place. You need it more then you need air. This place is funny like that. First you hate it, then you get use to it's coldness, it's ugliness, it's white walls that won't allow you to remember things and after enough time passes, you come to depend on it and as much as it kills you, you wake up one day and find that you've fallen in love with this place. You are a Hecate soul, and can't exist outside it because it's part of you." 

"Thank God, none of us are affected eh?" Choice piped up, handing Jay a drink. 

Jay pulled himself away from the dream world Kaiya had created with her words and took the drink with a shaking hand. "Where…where…did you get that from?" 

"My father told it to me." She said, dismissively. "He's a Hecate Prodigal, someone who use to live here but who left." She smirked. "There's another breed of Hecate souls: the lifers, the aliens, and of course-the prodigals. You can leave Hecate easy enough, but staying away is the hardest you'll ever do." 

"Apprentice Akemi Hecate?" Called the voice of one of Hecate's heralds. She handed Kaiya the letter and bowed out of the room as quickly as she had appeared. Kaiya read the letter and frowned, showing it to Choice who nodded thoughtfully. 

Tercel looked up. "So, have you ever met a Prodigal who made it? I mean made a life for himself outside Hecate." 

"No," She said. "Not one." 

Eoin Malone felt someone grab him, then the familiar but very painful sensation of back meeting wall. Also, as if for good measure, he felt a sharp punch dislocate his jaw. The hands released him and slowly he positioned his jaw back in place then looked up innocently. "Ah, hello Severus. Something wrong?" 

Severus tried to make another grab at him but Eoin had had enough of the Potions Master's chosen form of greeting. Eoin grabbed his arm and led him into a twist, spinning and pinning the man's arm behind his back. Severus snarled and swung about, pulling his arm out and biting down the pain that caused. He followed through with two well place jabs only to have each blocked and countered. Snape was a master dueler, and could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat but by no means was the latter his strongest point. 

Eoin, on the other hand, excelled in such rudimentary martial arts and currently he was using all his skill, knowing that the man would expect no less. Finally tiring of this game, he turned to subduing him and doing so by pinning Snape's arms to his chest. 

"Now," Eoin smiled, leaning forward and tapping Snape's chin. "Why don't we talk like civilized men?" 

"Release me." Snape whispered. 

The man smirked. "Your wish is my command, dear Pri…oh that's right. We're not supposed to talk about that, are we?" He released Snape and turned away. "Now, come inside and have a drink with me." 

Snape pulled his robe back over his shoulders, straightened and followed the man into his house. Eoin and Severus hated each other, partially because both of them shared a history regarding one woman that neither cared to recall at the moment and added fuel to an already passionate fire, Eoin also claimed Hecate as his proving grounds before joining Voldemort. Both men were deadly in their own right but Eoin had one rather annoying flaw: he was utterly devoted to Voldemort. 

He had survived the Dark Times with less wear and tear then Severus had, and certainty looked younger then he really was. It was annoying habit of his, Snape noticed; the man was always suave. About Severus' height, he had dark hair and arresting gray eyes that seemed like something out of a dream. He wore a smirk constantly and extended every courtesy to his guests. He had something Snape could never say he possessed. 

Eoin Malone was always a gentleman, especially when killing someone. 

Hecate Academy had taught him well in that regard. 

Snape made it his business to remember that behind that innocent façade was a dangerous man. Eoin could kill without ever letting his smile flicker. 

"I think I know why you're here." Eoin announced, placing drinks on the table between them. He sat down across from him and took a sip of one, then offered it to Snape, as if to prove and jest there was no poison in it. Snape gave him a wry smile and took the other glass. Snape hated to admit it but he liked Eoin; they would have made great allies if they weren't trying to kill each other. 

"Well?" 

"You know you're not the first one whose come here, Snape." Eoin choose to ignore the comment. "Raine and Eames were here earlier this month and I have heard even McKenna has come out of hiding." 

"Old gangs getting back together eh?" 

"Annoying habit of scared foxes eh?" He said, sipping his drink. "We begin to flock together as if there's safety in numbers." 

"You're not behind it?" 

"Me? Oh course not…I swore my loyalty to you a long time ago." 

"If I recall, it was somewhat forced." 

"Be that as it may, my word is my honor. Besides, you have my family's lives in your hands. That's not something I'm willing to risk." 

"I always knew you were a smart man." Snape volunteered. "Now what do you know?" 

"Well, you already know that Voldemort's personal rat-no pun intended-was discovered. Peter came here and but I wouldn't offer him haven so rumors had it he joined some lesser Death Eaters and went looking for the Dark Lord." 

"Peter Pettigrew was Voldemort's herald?" Snape asked, genuinely surprised. He shifted in his seat but said nothing more about it. He'd deal with that rat soon enough, he had other things to worry about. "So what do you know?" 

"I know that nobody from the Throne is involved." 

Snape suppressed a shiver. The Throne of Souls, Voldemort's select fighters, and everyone from the Dark Prince to a layman felt a chill when their name was whispered. Their talent flowed like blood and power adorned them like crowns. At the height of their power, they had been ten in number but the Lestranges and Eoin's brother, Kiernan, were imprisoned in Azkaban. Two were dead. Erskine Raine, Galen McKenna, Eoin Malone, Jacqueline Eames and the Dark Prince made up the survivors of the Throne but each one of them had disappeared into their own private corners to wait out this time of peace.

The Throne of Souls would soon be among those dragons awakening by the turning of the tide. Their revival would bring the others out- the Valkyries, the Coven and those lesser mortals that bore the name Death Eater. With their return, a new war would be brewing. It was only a matter of time before the day the Dark Prince would return.

And Snape feared that day above all else.

The Dark Prince had not been seen in nearly fourteen years, since Voldemort fell. Usually a man of pride, the Prince had acted as a coward when he allowed Sirius Black to claim his glory and go to prison in his stead. He had disappeared without a trace, like his master, and on the day he disappeared Heaven and Hell fell silent.

"Why are you worried about the Throne, Severus?" Eoin's ever knowing eyes pierced into his soul. "You know they couldn't touch you, even with the rumors you had become a spy."

"They know about the Coven. If word like that leaks out…"

"It will be dealt with, like it was before. Remember?"  
"Last time it was 'dealt' with, Voldemort was bested by a child."

"Then I say we make sure it doesn't happen this time." Eoin's voice was sinister again. "Eh, Potions Master?"


	3. Facing the Storm

_ The whole course of human history may depend on a change of heart in one solitary and even humble individual - for it is in the solitary mind and soul of the individual that the battle between good and evil is waged and ultimately won or lost.  
-M. Scott Peck_

Eoin Malone set down his drink and exhaled, watching the setting sun. Severus knew about the rumors of Voldemort as well as he did. The Dark Lord had said that he had taken actions against a mortal death but nobody had believed that, not fully at least. People wanted the boogeyman to stay under the bed and that was a good hope. Eoin himself feared Voldemort's return. Eoin had joined Voldemort for reasons he couldn't fully remember right now and he was surprised about how it had begun to sting in recent years.

He didn't regret his choices. Not fully anyways. 

He sighed and pulled the collar up on his sleeve, staring at the tattoo that adorned his arm. The Dark Mark was growing clearer, and the air itself was beginning to change, and turn cold. He drew his fingers over the raised flesh and then down to the wrist itself, where a small faded Japanese glyph was inked. The symbol was small, dwarfed by the Dark Mark but like it, Eoin had once bore it proudly.

It was the symbol for Shadow- Kage or, because the name had been dulled over the years by foreign tongues, Kaga. He had once been a Kaga, the guardians of the immortal Hecate Compound. He had once been proud, loyal and noble, had once fought for a cause he believed to be greater then himself. But the times he was a Companion had been the days of his childhood and now, seemed scarcely but a dream. 

It was as a Death Eater he truly lived his life. The Malone family held two seats of power among the Throne of Souls, and was feared by the Dark Prince himself. Voldemort had trusted him with secrets he had hesitated to share with the Prince. Eoin was proud of these accomplishments but now, he was something more then that in his eyes, something better. 

He was a father who loved his sons.

He thought of beautiful Maude, so simple in her grace. He afforded her a love beyond words and in return she gave innocence, and allowed Eoin to be a man, not a Death Eater. She had been widowed when they met, (he had made sure of it) and had been expecting a child from this lost husband. Through her grief, Maude had began to return Eoin's affections and in time, agreed to be his wife. They had named the child after Eoin's sister.

Angelo, the Angel.

Angelo was a handsome boy and one wiser then his years. There was something in the boy's clear blue eyes that seemed old and at the same time youthful, vibrant and alive. He was like any other boy, one who enjoyed playing Quidditch and proclaimed his School House, Slytherin with pride and smugness Eoin was sure he got from his mother. He had been raised knowing no other father then Eoin and called the man father. Seven years ago, he had even greeted his little brother into the world. Glenn was like his father, quiet, thoughtful and serene; he seemed destined for great things in life.

Eoin marveled at his family and wondered when did a trained weapon like he ever become a family man. There was something wrong with this picture, he thought, people like him (both Kaga and Death Eater) weren't suppose to have the happy ending. They weren't suppose to be husbands, or fathers, or lovers. Something was wrong, amiss and soon fate would come and claim what was hers. But Eoin would be damned if he gave it all up though. He would fight to the death to keep his. 

And maybe, he thought to himself, that's what he deserved.

Tugging up on the sleeve, he sighed and turned to go back into the house. Maude was waiting for him. 

Kaiya Alchemy shrugged off her gray coat and looked around Akel Dama. She smiled, as she pulled out the sticks that held her hair in place and began to redo her bun. She had spent summers here ever since her third year in school when she had found out about this place but she never truly considered it home. To her, Hecate Compound would always be home and to an extent she was sure that was true for her father as well. 

A man she currently couldn't find in the big house. Kaiya shrugged, found a room to her liking and decided to wait for him there. Soon enough, Babbitt appeared, warm tea and dinner in hand to greet Kaiya and chastise her on being a silly young girl.

"Your hair's so beautiful, little miss, why don't you let it grow?" Kaiya allowed herself two eccentricities; one was hair color and the other eye color. The flavor for this month was golden blond hair cut in a short bob and amethyst colored eyes. The blond didn't quite fit with her dark skin tone but the eyes lent themselves to her general creepiness, a trait she inherited from her father no doubt. 

"You have such pretty chocolate hair!" Babbitt was moaning. "And pretty brown eyes, like your mother's." It was true enough, Kaiya's eyes and hair were naturally so dark brown they appeared black but that had never stopped her from adding color to the scheme. She knew better then to fight with Babbitt so Kaiya kept her mouth shut and weathered the storm.

"How are you going to find a man to marry?" Babbitt suddenly demanded, causing Kaiya to choke. The girl stared at the House Elf, wide-eyed and dumb-struck, struggling for the right comeback. 

"She's got a point there, Kaiya." Severus Snape whispered from the doorway. A smug grin adorned his features as he leaned against the doorframe, clearly enjoying the fact he was not on the receiving end of this rebuke. "And you do have beautiful brown hair."

"Don't start, Goth-boy." Kaiya countered dangerously.

"And you!" Babbitt seemed in the mood to comment on her family today. "How come Master haven't brought me a wife yet? This big house with no babies to fill it! Mistress Kemi needs brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah, _ dad._" Kaiya joined in, meeting his eyes. "When do I get a step-mom?"

"When you wear your natural hair color, Blondie." Snape teased, before turning to Babbitt and bowing genteelly. "When a woman follows me home, you'll be the first one to know, I promise. Until then, how are your dogs?"

Babbitt blushed a deep crimson but had a prideful gleam in her eyes. "Little Remus is asleep in the gardens and little Sev is in the kitchen."

"Smart dog, that Sev one is." Snape mused, before dismissing Babbitt and thanking her. He looked up and met Kaiya's eyes, reddening slightly. "What? I'm whipped by my House Elf, I admit it, and I've come to terms with it. That little Elf is scary when she's angry…"

"There's something rudimentarily wrong with the idea that the hated Potions Master of Hogwarts School is afraid of a two-foot House Elf." Kaiya murmured. "You do realize this right?"

"Two-foot House Elf from hell, remember that." Snape sat down and took the plate Kaiya offered him. "The girl could best Voldemort and Harry Potter if she wanted too."

"What about Albus?"

"Already has, on numerous occasions too."

"And about these dogs, Severus…little Remus? Little Sev? Do I want to know?"

"Hey, I'm at Hogwarts most of the time, and you're at Hecate." Snape's voice had begun strong and determined, but looking into his daughter's eyes, the voice had gradually become timid, almost with a pout. "Babbitt gets lonely around here. The other House Elves aren't nearly as good company and besides…she…"

"I know, Severus. I know." Kaiya assured him, thoughtfully. "She's the Dark Lord in disguise that one is." She smiled at the glare he gave her. "So what kind of dogs? Pit bull, German Shepard or Boxer?" He muttered something incoherent into his bread. She frowned and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Dalmatians."

There was a long pause as Kaiya digested this information and the thought of two bright white, energetic puppies (and Kaiya was certain they were puppies) running through Akel Dama. She couldn't quite picture one of those little balls of energy being called Sev, although the Remus one seemed fitting. She made a mental note to search out these elusive pets another time. 

"So." She said, deciding a safer issue. "Why did you call me?"

"Your Mark, has it been…"

"Burning?" She finished for him, her face paling slightly as if the memory disturbed her. "It has."

"How often?"

"All the time, Chandra's been giving me a Potion to control the pain but sometimes, especially at night, I can't shake this feeling that I have."

"What kind of feeling?"

"That he's watching me." She whispered, hushed. "He's waiting for me." 

Snape was silent as he considered this. "Kaiya, it's time I told you everything…"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Snape ignored her. "Something is happening here and I don't think anybody, not even Dumbledore can stop it." Under his breath, he added. "I don't even think the Dark Prince could."

"What's happening?"

"Lord Voldemort's coming back." 

Kaiya leaned against the back of her chair, frowning. "That's impossible."

"I wish it was so."

"No, I mean, it's impossible. I'd feel him. He'd be calling to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've heard his voice before; I've heard him calling to me, beckoning me to him. If he was becoming more powerful, I would sense it. More importantly…" Her eyes darkened, "so would I, wouldn't I?"

Snape closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Father," She began slowly, carefully. "We're bound, he and I…more so then the Death Eaters were…he…"

"He lives through you." He allowed. "As long as a member of the Coven exists, he does."

"So for him to die…" She said. "I would have to?"

"I won't allow that to happen Kaiya."

"But you can't stop it, can you Father?"

"I _will not _allow that to happen, Kaiya." His voice was cold but panicked. "You will live to be old and gray. I promise…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Severus." Eoin Malone said, as he entered. "It's bad form." His eyes fell to Severus' hand which had fallen to his wand. "Do you really want to do that?"

"What do you want?"

"Severus?" Kaiya asked softly, "Who is this?"

"Eoin Malone," Eoin introduced himself, ever mindful of Snape's wand. "And you must be Melanie's child." He turned to Snape. "You should be dead."

"I got better." Kaiya answered, crisply.

Snape put his drink down, and removed his hand from his wand. "What brings you here and make it good, I'm not in the mood for games."

"Then let's be straight with each other? We can do that can't we?"

"I'm listening."

"I know you are now Dumbledore's lapdog," Eoin began. "And frankly I don't care. Good for you but I don't think you know what you're dealing with. If I know you, you're going to go after the Coven now to protect her." He nodded to Kaiya. Snape glanced at Kaiya but said nothing, welcoming Eoin to continue. "But do you think the Coven's been idle during Voldemort's absence? They've have time to become accustomed to power and aren't too keen on the idea of bowing to Lord Voldemort again."

"Who's leading them?"

"Who else?"  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Alistair."

Eoin nodded. "He tried to kill you with the Throne once before, what makes you think he won't try and catch up on old times?"

"If I remember correctly, you were by Alistair's side trying to kill me too."

"I was, and I paid dearly for it. You all but killed my brother."

"Something I remember quite vividly." Snape was watching Eoin. "So, why are you helping me?"

Eoin grew quiet, glancing at Kaiya. "Because I know something of protecting family."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe I don't want to see Voldemort back in power."

"Eoin, are you endanger of becoming a good man?"

"Are you in or out?"

Snape drew his hand over his Dark Mark. He turned to Kaiya. "I think it's time you go back to Hecate."

"That's Snape-language for your about to go kill people, isn't it?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Kaiya rose silently, looking at Eoin and shaking her head before walking out of the room. Snape watched her go and spoke softly. "She's not why I joined Dumbledore again, you know."

"I know." He answered silently. From the folds of his robes, he pulled out a small rosewood box. 

Snape paled when he saw it. "No. I won't."

"If we're going to do this, it needs to be done right and you know it." Eoin answered. "Appearances must be maintained."

"You have no idea what you're asking."

"Sometimes you need the devil."

Snape closed his eyes and took the box into his lap. He opened it gingerly and was greeted by the only thing he could ever really remembering fearing. He picked up the mask and twirled it over in his eyes. He threw his head back, placing the mask over his face and inhaled as it rested. He began to choke and threw the mask off, trying to stop the shaking that followed by just holding the cursed object. 

It was simple object really, made of porcelain molded to fit his face only. Charmed to repel most hexes and to protect his eyes from any undesirable curses that might come its way, it was also sealed by a magic word that only he knew. If someone tried to remove it while he was unconscious, it would explode. The gold over the left eye had been bewitched by Lord Voldemort and only a select few really knew its true meaning.

Snape hated that mask. He turned to Eoin. The Kaga was watching calmly, walking over to the mask, picking it and handing it back to him. 

"He's not you." Eoin whispered softly. "Don't forget that. It's just a mask you have to wear."

"So was Alexander Rouge, Eoin." Snape answered softly. Before Eoin could speak, he slipped the mask over his features again. Breathing sharply, and fiercely trying to rebuke the twisting in his stomach, he stood and strolled to retrieve his cloak. He pulled up the hood and slipped the gloves on. And he laughed. He had to admit, the mask was rather comfortable. "Come on, Eoin. It's time to give the Devil his due."

-----

Don't ask where the ripped Daredevil line came from, I needed a dramatic ending for the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter but it's 3 am. Come on and review if you like and check out Son of the Morning, I updated that one too.

Oh and Lady Rhi, well done on catching Snape's 8x8 pacing and to the reviewer, Gideon, and Kaiya know Severus is the Dark Prince but Snape *thinks* Dumbledore doesn't know...and Albus let's him think that. *winks*


	4. Tempest breaks

_"One bright sunny morning,_

_In the middle of the night_

_Two dead boys got up to fight_

_Back to back, they faced each other_

_Drew their swords and shot another_

_If you don't believe my lie, it's true._

_Ask the blind man, he saw it too…."_

            - The Ballad of Impossibilities

The man was memorable but at the same time fleeting. He was not standing but merely existed, floating like a specter several paces away. He was incredibly pale but entrancing to look at, his face darkened but welcoming. He was reaching towards her, and calling to her without moving his lips. The voice was low, barely above a murmur but struck to some deep corner of her heart.

She knew that voice, and feared it.

He called to her again, and she realized that she was walking towards him. As she took his hand, she felt the fingers curl around her own. She shivered from the icy touch. She looked up, inhaling. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" The man asked, drawing his hands across her shoulders, and then trailing down her back. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I am your father, brother, and lover. I am…"

"You are…my Master, aren't you? My Coven…" Kaiya struggled to keep her mind clear. The man leaned down, nuzzling her cheek.

"I am your Lord…"

"Voldemort," Kaiya whispered, realizing too late whose name she uttered. Her eyes widen with terror.

The man laughed as his grip tightened. She tried to pull away but couldn't. She thought maybe she screamed…

"Kaiya!"

Kaiya awoke in Choice's arms. He rubbed his eyes, "What's the matter?"

"I…felt him."

"Napoleon?" He asked dumbly, looking around for the cat.

"Choice, you know who I'm talking about." 

"It was just a dream." Choice soothed. He smiled and began to rub her legs gingerly. He continued this action for several minutes, not speaking but being there nonetheless.

She stared at him in the darkness before leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth slightly. "I love you, you know that?"

He whispered. "And you know what? I'm here for you, Kaiya. No matter what happens, I am here for you. Don't let go of hand, alright?"

Kaiya looked up, "I won't." 

"Good, because we belong together." Choice whispered. "We were born for each other."

"How can you be sure?"

His strong cobalt blue eyes poured into her, as his took her hands into his. "I just know."

Kaiya stayed awake long after Choice had returned to sleep. She was stroking the back of his neck with the very tips of her fingers, wondering how someone so strong and gentle could have been entrusted into her care. She didn't know when they had begun exactly; there had been no grand date, no formal declaration of love. It had just always been Choice and Kaiya. 

He'd been there from the moment she left to Hogwarts, to when she returned the following summer, a little wiser, sadder and with a father and past she couldn't begin to understand. He had listened to her story-all of it- with serenity and had yet to leave her side. It was almost like he had been chosen to stay by her side till death parted them.

"Choice?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Choice smiled sleepily. He pulled her unto his chest. "Go to sleep, Alchemy. No one is going to hurt you while I'm here." He waited till she had drifted into a soft sleep before slipping out of bed and walking out into the grounds of Hecate Compound.

It was very early morning and the sky had yet turned from dark blue to purple. He sighed, feeling the cold air against his frame. Turning towards the wind, he wrote something unto the air. It was a calling symbol meant to bring others to him and sure enough before he had finished the glyph, a man, slightly older then Choice, appeared. "It's a little late to be calling me, don't you think Blade?"

"Brother, what is it on the air? Do you feel it as well?" Choice asked.

"We all do." Garridan began to walk, beckoning Choice to follow. "It's a resifting of power. Our elders are dying, Choice. The Coven is being hunted."

"Hunted? By who?"

"Can you think of no one who would benefit from our deaths? No one would wish to see Voldemort human and fragile upon his return."

"You don't mean the Prince."

"That is exactly who I mean. His disloyalty was known even back then, do you really believe that he does not feel the Dark Lord's return as we do."

"But such an open attack on us?"

"Desperate men do strange things."

Choice shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but these hunters have already claimed Declan, Isabel and Charlotte. Declan was the best Dueler of us all."

"Have you called on the other factions? The Valkyries or the Throne, they could…"

"The Valkyries cannot move by order of the Ripper and the Crown has no real power. They lost it when they tried to overthrow the Prince."

"Are you telling me we're powerless while we are hunted like rabbits?" Choice shouted. "Still, this isn't something the Prince could do alone. Who's helping him? Do we at least know who it is that hates us enough to openly declare war on Voldemort's children?"

"We don't know yet, but Alistair wants you prepared in case a gathering must take place."

"A Coven last stand?"

"Something like that." Garridan whispered before inhaling sharply, his hand going to his stomach. 

Choice followed suit, shaking from the pain. "He's getting stronger everyday, Garridan. What will become of us if we are beckoned back?"

"If the Dark Lord returns it would be Alistair's fault we did not bring him back."

"How many of us are left, Garridan?"

"You, me, the twins, Alistair, Elizabeth," He inhaled and motioned into the building. "And our prodigal."

Choice's eyes followed his. "She's an innocent now, Garridan. She didn't swear to give her life for Voldemort like we did. She should not be involved."

"Choice you know the game as well of any of us. Our fates, all of them…are connected and less there are of us, the more important life becomes. Our powers are linked, to each other and to Voldemort. I've been protecting you and her from feeling the deaths but pretty soon, I won't have the strength to continue doing so. What then?"

"What are you asking of me?"

"I'm asking where you will stand in this final battle. I know your feelings for this…prodigal. You love her, even as they are those who are trying to destroy us. In the end, by who will you stand? The traitor…or us, your family and Coven."

Choice bowed his head. Unlike Kaiya, he had known the Coven as his family his entire life. They were the only thing he had been certain of, and the only life he knew. "If it comes to war, I will fight."

The Castle Ardennes was among the most secure and solitary of Lord Voldemort's many hideouts. There was a string of places Death Eaters chose to meet, from the bars like the Looking Glass, and the Snake Pit pub to strongholds like Ardennes and the Coven House. Old and long since forgotten to Muggles, Castle Ardennes held the air of an epic darkness looming that seemed only fitting. The building itself harkened back to the golden days of the Hapsburg Empire with huge, dangerous looking gargoyles paired beside angelic looking statues that watched those who entered Ardennes.

Inside the castle, the halls were vast, freezing cold and devoid of almost any form of decoration. Occasionally, a fierce looking man who leered at one as they passed would be guarding a door. Laughter could be heard behind some doors, crying and pleading behind others but it was the ones from which no sound came from that truly conjured fear.

For those were the ones that held the darkest of Lord Voldemort's secrets. 

Outside the wind was rushing towards an end with a deafening shriek. It chilled the hearer to the bone with thoughts of what would done before the night was over. Looming, massive storm clouds gathered on the horizon, as the echo of distant thunder warned of upcoming danger.

Tonight, a storm would break.

Tonight, people would die.

And although this was by no means a revelation to Severus Snape, it chilled him. As he walked, his footsteps echoed eerily against the stone. He noticed, somewhat uneasily, that Ardennes was even more abandoned then usual. That meant that everyone here tonight was either a Throne of Soul, or the leader of a sect of one of the Death Eater sects. 

Such secrecy meant that tonight's quarry was of the utmost importance and that Voldemort wanted nothing to endanger it.

Severus had not been invited to this meeting of the Death Eater's Country Club. That could never be a good sign. He stopped at the entrance of the Throne room and inhaled deeply. He nervously tugged on his coat, bringing it closer to his slender frame, and forced up his most arrogant and self-assured grin before opening the doors, and entering like some conquering hero.

Erskine Raine had been speaking when Snape interrupted and currently he turned and glared hatefully.

Snape ignored this gaze and remarked dryly. "The gang's all here, I see. Look's like I missed a party."

"You were not summoned, Severus." Voldemort whispered. He was standing but his haunting face seemed twisted in a struggle to keep pain from his voice. His words were terse but not entirely angry. "Explain why you are here."

Snape had to admit he hadn't thought far enough into his plan so he decided to improvise. Too bad he never was very good at that tiny but very important talent. "A summoning of the generals and your prince not invited? Surely, I have not displeased you?"  

The Dark Lord smiled. "I would rather that my Prince remain safe, while my life is risked."

"Risked?" Snape repeated, stunned by the choice of the words. He stepped forward, ignoring Jackie and Galen's beckoning him to stay where he was. He crossed the room, and stopping just shy of Voldemort's seat. There he waited. "In what way risked?"

"I'm going on the hunt myself, Prince, and last I recalled a Prince should bow in front of their master."

"My Lord, I beg you, let me travel with you."

"Kneel, my Prince."

"Gladly but what business is so important that you would risk your life and deny your Prince the right to protect you?"

"Kneel, my Prince!"

"What is this madness?"

"Severus." Voldemort called softly. "Kneel."

Inhaling, Severus kneeled down, and rested his hands on the armrest. Softly, he spoke, keeping his head bowed. "Tell me what is it that would risk your life for?"

"Revenge." Voldemort spoke, standing. Snape stood beside him, offering his arm to brace the older man. "It is time, I did away with the Order of Phoenix once and for all."

"Attack Hogwarts? But the defenses on the school alone…"

"You should know, my Prince, that it is not always a direct wound that is fatal. Sometimes, the best way to kill a man is by aiming for his heart."

Snape took a step back, finally acknowledging the others presence by curious glances. Jackie simply shook her head in disagreement. Galen folded his arms and stepped closer to Erskine, his eyes darting to Raine as if in warning. "…Who?"

"Why who else but the golden ones of Gryffindor House."

Severus recognized that taunt from his schooldays and searched Lucius' eyes for confirmation. "The Marauders?" He turned back. "My lord, they are Dumbledore's chosen fighters. They would not be waiting for you to discover them, they could be hiding anywhere…"

"The Potters are at Godric's Hollow, my Prince and a charm is the only thing that hides them from me. Thanks to one of the Potter's blessed friends…I know exactly how to get to them."

Severus used every skill at his disposal to keep his face straight even as he longed for his mask. The idea that traitor among the Marauders existed was lunacy. He had seen them together in school, and in truth, had envied the closeness, and hated them for it. It hadn't been till Hecate that he even got an inkling of what friendship like theirs could have been like.  And now, Severus could feel an old hatred well up in his throat. One of these unbreakable friends had betrayed the rest. The exact reasons didn't matter to him, only the crime did. One group of friends was betrayed by one of their own, again. Angrily, Severus searched his mind for the possible guilty party. He would personally make them pay for such a sin. 

Naturally his mind went towards the most despised of the Marauders: Sirius Black.

Snape swallowed down his rage and turned back to Voldemort. "And this will be my Master's private victory?"  
            "It is."

"Then, I honor you for your victory." Severus said, bowing deeply. As he rose, an unpleasant thought stuck him. James had a son…

Snape felt his heart twist painfully.

James would be dead before nightfall that was certain now. There was no way Severus could get to Dumbledore in time before Voldemort reached Godric's Hollow and nothing would be gained from Snape dying with James tonight.

But the child… Snape had never met him, only vaguely hearing that the child was a boy whose name escaped him. The mother, Snape knew a little better. Lily had been in his year, a member of Gryffindor House and if he remembered correctly (and if certain scars on his arms were any indication) she was amazing when it came to Charms. 

Snape grimaced. Yes, he ought to remember that fact, she had charmed a classroom for the Marauders on which upon his trying to enter caused him to get thrown several feet back, into a suit of armor.

Yes, she was very good at Charms. But probably not good enough to fight off Voldemort in a duel, even Snape had trouble doing so.

"Allow me to go with you." Snape asked suddenly. "Let me go and fight by your side. I am your Prince, it is my right."

"I shall go first, follow if you can." Voldemort instructed, tiredly. "The rest of you…away to your tasks."

"And the matter we were discussing, my lord?" Raine spoke up.

Voldemort glanced at the man, then to Severus and back again. "What you do, do quickly, Raine…and be wise." Walking pass Raine he called to Jackie. "Ripper, take McKenna, and go keep an eye on Hogwarts, make sure this spy that has been plaguing me does not warn Dumbledore of my plans."

Jackie glanced at Severus once before nodded and strolling out behind Voldemort, calling for Galen to follow. He bowed to Raine then Severus and followed Jackie out. Severus looked at Raine for a moment, then nodded and moved to exit.

It was then Eoin Malone appeared from the shadows, his hands folded innocently in front of him, and eyes trained on Severus. 

"I don't think you're going to be leaving just yet, Severus." Raine said as Snape took a step back.

Snape glanced at Raine and understood. He gazed at Eoin again, laughing. "Well, didn't think the Kaga would be involved in any sort of coup d'état. I'm impressed." He was walking away from Eoin, knowing his chances were best against Raine.

"My Prince, it would be better if you bow quietly."  

"Now, now, Eoin where the fun be in that?" Severus glanced at Erskine who was drawing his wand. "Tell me Companion…what are my chances?"

Eoin raised a brow, and glanced at Erskine. "Against him you stand a better chance but you know I won't hesitate…"

Their eyes met for a brief moment as an understanding passed between them. It was then Severus knew he would die. He swallowed hard, oddly comforted that his death would be by the hands of a fellow Hecate prodigal. He looked up at Eoin, and nodded briefly. It took him a long moment to find his voice and when he spoke, his voice broke slightly. "I only ever wanted to do my duty."

"And because of that, you'll die an honest man." Eoin soothed. He pulled his wand out. "But now it's time to sleep."

"These woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep." Snape said backing towards Erskine. "And miles to go before I sleep." 

Severus swung around, punching Raine in the temple. Eoin stepped forward, bring his knee hard into Severus' midsection. 

And outside, the first clash of thunder broke and brought rain.

**Author's Note: See, Ping, I changed it just for you! As for the rest of the readers, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long and believe me, this story will be finished way before I ever come close to killing Son of the Morning so be patient with me. As always, enjoy and get check out my online journal. Oh yeah, and Severus quotes Robert Frost's "Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening." Read and review, please.**


	5. Storm's Eye

e"I have seen tempests, when the scolding winds  
Have rived the knotty oaks, and I have seen  
The ambitious ocean swell and rage and foam,  
To be exalted with the threatening clouds:  
But never till to-night, never till now,  
Did I go through a tempest dropping fire.  
Either there is a civil strife in heaven,  
Or else the world, too saucy with the gods,  
Incenses them to send destruction…"

            - Julius Caesar, Act 1, Scene 3

**Chapter Five: Storm's Eye**

            Severus slumped to his knees in defeat, not really acknowledging the pain that shot through most of his body. His mind was swimming and there was a ringing in his ears he couldn't drown out. His left eye was swollen shut and a rancid mixture of blood and vomit welled up in his throat. His entire being cried for rest, for comfort or for an end, but Snape knew it wasn't over. It wouldn't be over until he was dead and he was alive.

            But it was only a matter of time.

            Eoin Malone was standing off to a side, holding both of Severus' wands and watching with that impassive face Kagas always had and that Snape passionately hated. Erskine was pacing in front of him like a hungry animal as he prepared to finish off the Dark Prince. Snape was sure the thought gave him no end of pleasure. Severus looked up, eyes searching and mind racing. He had to do something, but what that something was he had no idea.

Then he noticed Eoin's eyes; sharp gray, and sad, and focused on Erskine's back, or the wall, or the floor but never on Snape. The Kaga wasn't making eye contact. At first, Snape was confused until the reason occurred to him and caused him to smile. Eoin still retained that respect for Aurors that he had learned as a child. Snape almost laughed, partially because he knew how annoying that old habit could be.

            "You know," Severus mused as a plan began to form, "In this light, you look like your sister." Eoin lifted his head, tilting it carefully. "You punch like her too."

            "Are you going let him insult you like that?" Erskine paused to listen to Severus' jibes. 

            "Actually, if you've ever met his sister, you'd know that was a compliment. His sister could take down three full grown men during one of her bad days."

            "Four." Eoin corrected, softly. 

            "Too bad Erskine's wife didn't share that talent." Snape continued. "All she did was moan like a whore when I killed her."

            Erskine's first reaction was to start towards the door before he stopped and allowed a reluctant, unsure smile to capture his features, speaking words meant more to reassure himself then counter Severus' remark. "You're lying. There's no way…"

            "…I could have known that my place was challenged?" The Prince asked, calmly. He straightened himself, sitting up. "Come now, Throne, surely you give me more credit."

            "You're lying." He turned to Eoin and began to stumble over his words. "Tell him, he's lying."

            "Of course he's lying." 

The Prince nodded, in agreement. "Of course I'm lying. These nail marks on my hand belong to some other woman I raped, and beat to death. I must admit Hester could have stood up against old Ashwinder any day. I imagine both of them would go down fighting. What do you think, Eoin? Out of Hester and Ash, who would survive me?" He allowed himself a sordid little chuckle. "Actually, I wonder if Ash would still fall on her back for me…she was a marvelous ride but you know all about that, don't you brother?"

Eoin's precious control was lost. He crossed the room and slammed his boot against Severus' jaw, causing the man to topple. Snape cursed to himself and straightened himself, resetting his jaw. "Um, yeah. I think I deserved that one." He looked up and smiled. "But how bout you give me my wand back and we'll dance?"

"Kill him, Malone." Erskine ordered.

Eoin shook his head. "I will not kill a man on his knees."

"He's not a man."

"No, but he was once and I'll honor that fallen soldier."  Eoin dropped to his knees, running his hand through Snape's hair. "Because the memory of that man tears him apart."

It was Snape's turn to lose control. "Go on and get this over with!" 

Snape cursed himself for that comment as soon as he made it. He needed to survive this, he forced himself to remember. He needed to survive and get to Godric's Hallow before something happened.

Before he lost his brother.

Snape stifled a shiver and lifted his chin to smile at Eoin. His voice took on a soft, singsong voice. "Fine, fine…I know, no more boasting about past conquests, I'm sorry…that wasn't part of the game."

"Is that all you think this is?" Eoin asked, anger creeping to the edges of voice.

"That's all this ever was." Snape countered, getting an eerie feeling of déjà vu. Eoin really was too much like his sister at times. "I kill one of yours, you kill one of mine, and over and over and over until there are just us and ranks of fallen, disillusioned dead behind us. Then what? It's just us…" He smiled again. "Two old war dogs with no more chess pieces to play with."

Erskine was staring at the door, "Hester…"

"She's already dead." Snape called, keeping his voice cold. "Galen and Jackie would have made sure of it by now." Now confronted with that possibility, Erskine swung about and stared at Eoin. Malone shook his head, himself pausing to think of loved ones. Snape licked his lips and considered standing. "Oh, I know what who you're thinking, Eoin. You're thinking about your beloved Maude, and her new baby. I mean, after you went through all that trouble to get her, killing her husband and all, you'd think you might want to keep her. Too late."

Eoin grabbed Snape's collar and hauled him to his feet. Snape cried out against the sudden in flux of pain. "Say your lying, you fucking bastard, say your fucking lying!"

"Tsk, tsk, Eoin…your Kaga training is waning. Where's that prized discipline your kind is known for?"

"Say your lying!"

"By now, Jackie's looking for Ashwinder." Snape said, surprised that his voice softened. He swallowed, looking into Eoin's eyes. "Tell her to watch out for Dora until I get there."

Eoin threw Snape into Erskine's arms and disappeared into the darkness to check on his family. Snape watched him go, and buried the intense self-hatred he felt. 

After all, he knew how it felt to go in search for a family you dreaded wouldn't be there. The only difference between Eoin's trek now, and the one a young man named Alex had gone through years ago was that Snape had been lying through his teeth. 

Eoin would find his family safe and sound.

The man Alex would never see his love ones again.

Snape bowed his head. "Erskine? Have you made your peace?"

"What?"

Snape swung around, grabbing Raine's left arm and flinging him away. He took hold of his wand and leveled against Erskine's throat. "You can do one of two things, Raine…go check on your family or try your luck against me."

Erskine's eyes were wide with fear. The man looked up, into Snape's eyes before darting towards the door. Snape let him go, dropping the wand and falling against a wall to steady himself. He looked around the room, wiping the blood from his left eye, and started to laugh.

"Well, I sure know how to end a party, don't I?" He asked the room. He exhaled, angrily. "I need a drink." 

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted through his body, drowning any sense of self or reality and throwing Snape to his back. He vomited, and choked on the blood and bile that came from his ragged cries. Another sharp wave of something akin to pain ripped through his body, causing him to convulse. This happened twice more before he was allowed to collapsed, and force air back into his lungs. 

"What the…" He choked out. "Hell?"

            At first Snape couldn't understand what was going on. It had felt like he was dying but even that didn't make sense. He wasn't dying…

            But someone else had…

            And that's what he had felt, he realized. He had felt someone dying, through a type of magic that was so ancient and dark, its very name had been lost through the ages.

            Coven magic was stirring. He could sense it, even now, after the attack. It felt like the ozone left after a dangerous storm. 

            But he was not Coven. True, he had studied it, but he understood only the most rudimentary skills of that type of magic, only the most simplistic spells and gestures. It made no sense that he should feel such a violent wave. 

He was not Coven.

            Only those 13 linked through the nameless magic should be able to feel that pain. Only those who were connected to each other, by birth or by that magic would be able to feel each other's pain. His daughter was Coven, but she was far away from England and the magic passed down the generations, not upwards. He took some comfort in the fact that his daughter was safe, but there was still no answer concerning how he had felt Coven. He was only connected to her…

            And Lord Voldemort.

            Something had happened to Lord Voldemort. 

            "James…" He whispered, paling slightly. "God, if you're listening…please, give me this one thing." 

            He Apparated without waiting for a reply.

It was like walking into a dream…

_Green light._

_Green light in the shape of something.___

_A skull.___

_No… he thought, it wasn't possible...___

_Green light.___

_Green light over his house.__ He looked up and saw the Dark Mark blazing over the house, his house. He had never felt fear like this before and he had faced Vampires and Werewolves. But he was afraid of the green light._

_"No." The man called Alexander Rouge said, pulling the last shreds of strength and running to his house._

_"Alex, don't go in there."_

No, this time was different. There was no green light. No Aurors surrounding the house like it was some other crime scene, like if the people in this house didn't mean the world Severus Snape. There was no green light.

That meant the people were alive in there. 

"Thank God." The man once called Alexander Rouge said as relief flooded his entire being. This time had been different. He had gotten there in time.

This time there would be the happy ending.

Snape smiled to himself as he began to walk towards the home, then, as soft as the air itself, a voice spoke from behind him, and came straight from his memory. "Don't go in there, Severus."   

_Jude Remington pulled him back. The Auror was looking at his friend and keeping his hands planting firmly on his shoulders. "Don't go in there, Severus." _

_He looked at Jude but didn't see him. He only heard him call him by his real name. That was all the Auror training that had been drilled into him needed to know his fears were true. _

            "Don't go in there, Severus." Eoin repeated, walking forward. "There's nothing for you in there." 

Snape turned around and stared at the man who only minutes before had tried to kill him. Eoin walked towards him and did something odd. He kneeled. "My Lord, we were too late. Voldemort has fallen." The Kaga whispered. "You are now our leader."

Snape looked at the home, too stun to really understand what was happening. "How?"

"I don't know, sir. Voldemort had received information from a mole in the Order of Phoenix. He used it to discover where the Potters were hiding."

"Did Dumbledore know?"

"We think that Albus was already alerted by the Rouge spy." Eoin answered. He looked up, "Which is why Voldemort wanted us to keep you tonight. He thought you were the Rouge."

"What do you think?"

"It is not my duty to think. I am the guardian of the Dark Lord. That's you now. The King is dead, long live the King."

For the first time, Snape really looked at Eoin and understood what the man was saying. Voldemort was gone, and he was the only one standing between a hellish continuation of an 11-year war or peace.

Finally, peace.

Malone was holding Snape's wands up for him to take them. He placed them silently where they belonged and turned his attention back to the house. Billy's death had made him a Prince.

James' death had made him a King and somewhere in that second he thought about this, Snape was tempted to continue Voldemort's war.  He was now the ruler of the Dark World…he could be immortal…

"My Lord," Eoin whispered. "What are you going to do?"

Snape looked at Eoin's eyes. They were gray, like his sister's…

Alex's angel…someone who, like James, had always believed that he could move mountains or part seas...

Someone who knew with ever fiber of their being that Snape could be a hero.

That he could end a war…

"Roll up your sleeve, Eoin." He obeyed and Snape tapped the Dark Mark with his wand. He really didn't expect it to work, and was surprised when Eoin's Mark turned black, calling together the Death Eaters. He really was King. "Tell them their Prince claims his rightful place and is now Lord…"

"They shall await your appearance." Eoin nodded. 

"And then, they shall swear their loyalty to me."  Severus looked at him, coldly. "Do I have yours?"

"You are my king by default." Malone said simply. "But you are not my Lord."

Snape laughed. "That Kaga stubbornness eh?"

"We chose who we serve because we respect them." He continued. "And you're nothing to me."

"Mark your works carefully, Eoin…before this day is done. I will have your loyalty." Snape looked up, staring at the house. "Destroy this place. I want it a memory…"

"As you command, milord." Eoin said, bowing deeply.

"Tell me, Guardian." Snape watched him. "Who was Voldemort's mole?" 

Eoin licked his lips, looking back and secretly knowing why this new Lord was asking such a question. He knew Snape was going after the traitor, but he also knew that there was no way in hell, he was going to let the likes of Snape take the throne to a kingdom his family had fought and bled so hard to establish. 

"His name, milord," Eoin lied. "was Sirius Black."


	6. After the Rain

Author's Note: The end is near, give me at least two more chapters and I'll promise you this story will finally be over. Also, thanks to Ping and Megan who helped with the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_"This is the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_Not with a bang but a whimper." _

-T. S. Eliot, "The Hollow Men"

**Chapter Six: Remains After the Rain**

The daytime shoppers were milling around the shops, bickering and chattering with the vendors and each other for various goods. As Severus walked the streets, he kept tugging on his coat nervously, wary of the oddly dressed people that were also spilling into the streets. He could tell the other wizards were enjoying the death of his Lord by literally dancing in the streets. Although he was also dressed in his Wizardry robes, Snape ignored their cheers and triumph, quietly seething. These people were cowards, he thought, mice that hardly earned the right taking pleasure in Voldemort's disappearance. 

            Too many people had died for it. It wasn't a victory.

            It was just another day.

            A loud explosion caused Snape to duck under an awning, pulling his wand and watching. The Wizards watching him laughed playfully, pointing towards the sky. Large sprays of fireworks danced across the blue sky.  He exhaled, finally smiling at his paranoia. After all, Voldemort was gone and there were no more monsters to fear.

            Expect himself, that is. 

            "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" The voice was loud, panicked and familiar. Snape looked up, staring the figure before him. There was Sirius Black coming out of a shop after apparently having forced Peter Pettigrew into the streets. Snape took another look around- the Muggles were watching curiously, attracted both to the fireworks in the sky and the scene that was beginning in the street. 

            "How could you?" Peter continued to rant. "They trusted you! We all did!" 

            Sirius was advancing on him with a look of cold, calculating hate that caught Snape off guard. Snape felt detached but lured towards the scene, watching it unfold like some slow-paced movie that, try as he might, he couldn't ignore. Snape backed away slowly, glancing to his wand to ensure its presence. 

            Something followed that Snape wouldn't remember, there was another loud explosion that threw him to the floor. He heard people shrieking and felt sharp pains as they trampled him in a desperate attempt to flee. He muttered something under his breath and pushed himself up. 

            There was a large, gapping hole in the ground where he had last seen Peter. Small, contained fires littered the streets as some people milled around, scrambling to render aide to the fallen. Muggles (or what were left of them) were strewn about as even more were still running, still panicking from the man who still stood serene, fierce-eyed and silent. Sirius Black was standing at an angle, with his wand in his hand but facing the ground, staring at the hole with an unreadable expression.

            He looked like a Prince surveying his armies, Snape thought to himself. A thought that was shared with the other Wizards that were Apprating into the scene as quickly as possible. The first person who appeared was a man Snape knew by his family's name. It was Cornelius Fudge and he stumbled unto the scene, dumb with shock.

            "Sirius Black, by order of the Ministry, lay down your wand and raise your hands." The voice was loud, strong and bold and the speaker was clad in Navy with thick bronze gauntlets that were hexed with strong, protective charms meant to protect the wearer. The man had his wand poised towards Sirius' chest, but his eyes were owned by the chaos in the streets. 

Snape pushed himself into a corner as still more Aurors and Hecate personnel began to appear. He narrowed his eyes in defense against the smoke, trying to identify the Auror.  He caught slight of the bronze gauntlets, seeing birds craved on each. 

One was a Phoenix, the other a Hawk.

"Oh, shit." Snape cursed. "The Phoenix has arrived."

Aiden "The Phoenix" Hawke, the rumored son of Auror legend Victoria Hawke and her lover, Albus Dumbledore. He was considered one the great Hecate Princes, and a man able to rival the great Dark Prince. 

            "Place your wand on the floor and step away!" Aiden cried. "Gideon, get to those wounded!"

            Gideon lifted his head, "I'm trying! Becka, Art, I need your help over here!"

            It was with increasing dread that Snape began to recognized the names. These were the elite of Hecate's forces; Gideon Mallory; the Stallens sisters- Artuad, Beckett, and Zola; Sky Falls, Mad Eye Moody, Hawke; the greatest of Hecate's numbers…and why?

            Revelation dawned on him; Hecate was after him. The sought the Dark Prince's head. 

            "Sirius Black, you will place the wand on the floor in front of you!" Phoenix was trying again but his voice was getting strained, confused, and perhaps even frightened.

            Snape finally regained himself, turning his attention towards Black.

He heard Sky Falls remark to a Kaga beside her, "The world has gone mad…"

"There will be more blood before tonight." 

"Are you always this optimistic?" 

"Only when I'm sober." The voice was vaguely familiar, like something out of a dream. Snape turned his head, watching the women work. Sky was dressed in a long soft navy robe whose hood fell over her eyes, and gave her a surreal presence. Her hands flew over the bodies, one holding a wand and the other stroking the foreheads. Her voice, still soft and melodious was so low that he couldn't hear her exact words but could only think of what she was saying.

The other woman, however, lacked any of Sky's tact or gentleness. She stalked the area like an Angel of Death, complete with solid black robes, save for a small orange phoenix that was embroidered into the top left shoulder of her cape; the woman kept her eyes on the ground, minding the dead bodies but with an expression on her face that made Snape believed she only did so to avoiding ruining her boots. A long, thick braid of hair that was so black it was blue trailed down her back, and when she turned it whipped around her like a snake's tail.

It was Erised Hecate, his Angel.

"You hate me, god? Don't you?" He whispered again, pulling his wand and straining to focus again on his surroundings. Here he was, the Dark Prince, in an area with no ready escape, encircled by the most able fighters Hecate Compound had. His only benefit was they had yet to see him.

"Put down your wand, Prince!"

Hawke's demand made Snape jump, and swing around to face the Auror; half-expecting to see the man's wand trained on him but Hawke hadn't shifted from staring pointedly into Sirius' eyes. Again, Snape felt revelation dawn on him.

They thought Black was the Dark Prince.

He would have laughed aloud if he wasn't so insulted. To think that _Sirius Black _of all people was the man who made the nations tremble was a dishonor to Death Eaters everywhere. Black could barely handle his own liquor, let alone mastermind half of the brilliant and beautiful military assaults that he had. 

"Put the wand down and come quietly."

"I found a finger!" Gideon called, picking up something small and looking at it disgustedly. "I think its Peter…"

In an almost comical moment, everyone including Sirius turned and stared at the only remainder of one of Albus' most trusted. Hawke's face was screwed into disbelief and anger. Erised looked partially amused. Just like her, he thought proudly, nothing could touch his woman. She shook her head, grimly and turned her attention back to the scene, meaning to help Fudge with the memory charms he was performing. 

It was then she caught Snape's eyes. She jerked her head back, and narrowed her eyes, tilting her head ever so slightly, like a snake observing a potential prey. Her brow furrowed, even as her hands fell to her sides, over her wands. 

Snape just stared into her eyes, not really thinking or reacting to anything. Time seemed to slow, even disappear around them, in moments that seemed to drag onto days although it was certainly only seconds. 

Sirius was laughing now, and maybe due to fear or unease Hawke rushed him, followed by Gideon, and two other male Aurors. Hawke pinned Sirius' arms behind his back more roughly then he should have, tossing the wand to the youngest of the Stallens. "Search for others Death Eaters, Stallens! Angel, help them out!"

Erised looked away for a half-second and in that time somewhere in his heart, he knew she knew everything about him. He could tell it in her eyes. Those dark gray eyes were cold, and unreadable but focused. Snape lifted his wand, not even flinching or making an attempt to flee. He remembered only a few hours earlier, when he had stared into Eoin's eyes as he debated his next course of action. He could have taken his place as King but hadn't. 

And Severus felt somewhere in his heart the incredible swell to speak to her, to tell her the war was over because of her. He wanted to tell her that she had helped, by merely being a memory kept in the corner of his mind, and at the heart of his regret, the reason he chose not to fight anymore- for people like her who were soldiers to the end. Inhaling, Snape gathered up all his strength to speak. He held up his wand to her and turned it sideways to offer it as he surrendered.

But Erised did something odd. A quick moment, one that would have been overlooked by anyone who hadn't once known by heart her every movement, and mannerism. It was an action with her left hand, motioning with two fingers from left to right.

"Walk away." She was saying, without ever uttering a word. Her eyes were glittering now, but he couldn't tell it the reason was tears or agitation from the smoke. He wanted to make another movement to her but was rebuked by her cold eyes. 

"Erised, I need your help over here!" Becka called, picking up a large man who was groaning. 

"Right away." She answered, moving towards Becka and Art. "Grab his left, under the armpit, that's right. On three- one, two…lift!"

Snape watched for two more seconds but she never looked back. Licking his lips and trying not to pay attention to a throbbing that was in his chest, he pulled on his coat and turned, walking away from the scene as quickly as possible. 

He never looked back.


	7. Cleaning Up

Author's Note: the chapter was briefly looked over by yours truly (who is renowned for her hatred of reviewing.) So read, review and look forward to seeing Son of the Morning wrapped up soon. Expect an edited version later.

_"It was close, but that's way it is in war._

_            You win or lose, live or die…_

_            And the difference is just an eyelash."_

                        -    General Douglas MacArthur

**Chapter Seven: Cleaning Up**

**[June, 1994]**

There was a full moon out tonight, and it was set against a cloudless sky. A cool night was made cooler by a soft whisper of wind that was enough to cause robes to sway in the breeze, and bringing with it promise of changes. Spring was dying and soon summer would come, making the earth warmer and ripe. Change hung in the air, beckoning for attention but giving no clue to whether the difference would be good or bad. It simply killed time, and made the world hurtle towards a predetermined end that no one alive could prepare for. It sapped strength and resolve, making people little more then zombies who simply went through the motions until this new, and perhaps terrible reckoning appeared. 

And in the middle of this invisible tempest, two men waited. They were outside a bar, waiting for last call, and the eventual exodus of its patrons. The taller of the two kept looking around, nervously and pacing in small, contained boxes of eight steps by eight. His fingers played over the row of buttons on his suit and it looked like he would have more comforted had he been allowed to mutter under his breath. 

            "Were you always like this?"

            Snape stopped and turn, regarding Eoin who had spoken for the first time. "No. Why?"

            "I was just wondering how Erised could put up with you."

            "Quite simple." He replied. "She was an Angel."

            "Erised?" Eoin snorted, his voice lightly colored with emotion. "She wasn't an angel, you just remember her as one. None of them were. They were just men."

            "Men who wanted a normal life, a happy and a simple one."

            "There's no such thing as a normal life, Severus. No matter what you Aurors think. There's just life and that's all."

            "You didn't know them." Snape sighed, looking at the stars and wondering if they could see him now. "And I'm not an Auror."

            "You'd bleed navy." Eoin smiled softly, reaching his coat and pulling out a cigarette. He then looked up and admitted. "But no, I didn't know them as you did, dear Prodigal."            

            Snape was watching him and took the cigarette offered. "Why do you insist on bringing up the past? Isn't it enough that I grieve for my mistakes without you forcing them up to surface? Don't you think I know how black my sins are without you?"

            Eoin was quiet for a long time. "Remember friend, as you pass by- as you are now, so once was I."

Snape narrowed his eyes, but confusion only lasted for a second. He finally understood. Eoin, for all this intense loyalty to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, was no better then him. He was not the cool, powerful and unfeeling sentinel he appeared. He was a man who missed his home. Just like Snape. Gingerly, Snape found his voice again. "You regret it too then, don't you? Leaving Hecate and joining Voldemort."

Eoin bowed his head. "No, not fully. I'm proud of having served with dignity and earning the respect of the Dark Lord…but I am Kaga and Hecate is my home, more so then it would ever be any Auror's. You have the choice to ignore the pain of your absence from there…I don't, because of what I am." He shifted and suddenly looked very human. Snape felt a swell of pity but knew better then to comfort the fallen Angel. Again, the man spoke, pausing only to inhale the smoke as if it gave him some otherworldly strength. "But, at least I know Erised remains faithful…" He smiled. "And in some ways, that makes it better because at least I know some part of me is still there…some part of me is still loyal to my Creator."

"How is she?" Snape found himself asking, in a voice that seemed pleading and emotional. He gripped Eoin's arm. "Tell me what has become of her?"

"She is happy, my Prince." Eoin had paused but hesitated only for a moment. "She's married, and raising a son." He licked his lips and looked at Snape. "Everything that had happened, everything you did to her, every pain…it's forgotten. She's happy, free from you."

Snape looked away, pained for some reason but at the same time at peace. He nodded. Those who dead, were dead and cold and among them was Alexander Rouge. 

Yes, all was right in the world.

"Here he comes." Eoin said suddenly, smashing his smoke under his boot heel and pulling his wand.

The man he was motioning towards was walking away from the bar, slightly leaning because of the excessive booze. Severus shook his head, pleasantly surprised. Having the head of the Coven drunken when he fought with him couldn't really hurt matters. 

"Let's be done with this, then." Snape mused, pulling his wand and walking forward. He stepped into the light. "Alistair!"

Alistair stopped and turned, eyes darting from Eoin to Severus. It took a long time for the Coven Mage to find his voice. "Ah, I see Hecate's prodigals have come to make things right. Are we still holding fast to the idea of redemption?"

"Not redemption." Eoin whispered. "Only justice."

"Funny you should use the word justice, Creature. Two against one man…I can't say I like these odds." Alistair smiled, before looking behind Eoin and Severus. "Which is why you'll forgive me, if I invited some to even out the score."

Snape and Malone both turned to see a woman and another man exit the bar, hands raised in performance of a Coven charm. Both men were blasted from their feet, and forced to impact the hard, unforgiving cement.

"Okay," Eoin muttered to Snape. "You got to admit, that was a good entrance."

"Yeah, but not very original." He spat back. "I'd give them a five."

"Three Coven mages against two Hecate 'prodigals'" Eoin mused. "Hardly seems fair."

"They wouldn't surrender even if we offered though."

"So, plan B…let's just kill them."

Snape nodded. "I agree with that." He rolled over to his back, wand blazing followed close in suit by Eoin. 

**[November 1, 1981]**

The majestic Throne Room of Castle Ardennes was alive with members of the Dark Court, each one shouting over the others to get their opinions heard. The zealous, frightened and temperate were each clamoring for attention.  Occasionally, they would change languages from English to their native tongue as if they gained some comfort in something familiar in this unfamiliar and scary time. In a matter of 24 hours, all of them had lost their power. They had been kings, generals, and legends in their own time but then, suddenly because of a child, they had lost it all. 

            "Are we going to let this child live?" Demanded Lestrange, his hand tightly over his wife's. "This Potter child has killed our lord!"

"Are you sure it was the child?" Cried another. "How can we be sure it wasn't Dumbledore…or the Prince who had betrayed him!"

"The Prince is now your lord, Crouch." Jacqueline Eames whispered from her place near the throne, finger the knives that rested on his hips. "Remember that before you challenge him."   

Barty Crouch Jr. met her eyes with a proud defiance. "My Lord is Voldemort!"

"He will betray us all!" 

Galen McKenna stepped forward, pounding his fists on the desk for attention. "The Dark Prince has waged a war for the past eight years that has made us feared and respected. We were warriors under him, and were honored as such. Because he wasn't a war monger like Silas, you call him a traitor?"

"No, because he was an Auror!" Mrs. Lestrange whispered softly. 

Jacqueline sighed heavily, and glanced to the other side of the Throne, where Eoin Malone was standing erect and silent. "Aren't you going to do something?" She demanded. "You are his guardian now."

"The Prince can fight his own battles." Malone said, shortly. 

"Indeed I can." 

The people parted like an ocean for him as he made his way to his newly inherited throne. Gold lines framed one of the dark eyes that met each person's face, causing some of the more craven followers to bow their heads in submission. Lucius Malfoy met his eyes for a second, and then stepped back, his hand finding Narcissa's and squeezing slightly. His old teacher, Imre smiled and bowed deeply in respect. Eoin's brother, Kiernan, folded his arms but never looked up and Eoin merely nodding to him like he would any equal. Jackie smiled broadly.

"There will be no revenge, no retribution." The Dark Prince said, despite the softness of his voice, it ranged eerily against the walls of Ardennes. A few of the Death Eaters stirred eagerly but no one spoke so he continued. "We will disperse, and wait. Without our lord, we are weak and cannot challenge both Hecate and Dumbledore's Order." 

Lucius spoke first, never looking up. "So you would have us run and hide? Like roaches when the light appears?"

"And you would have us ABANDON our lord and master!" Crouch screamed, eyes bright with fury. For a moment, Severus felt a pity for the youth, such zeal for so much blood. 

Didn't he see what Voldemort was? Didn't he see what he was becoming?

Snape shook his head, and stepped forward. He forced anger into his voice, and spoke coldly as he advanced on the child. "Do you really think our Master needs help from the pathetic likes of you? Do you think our Lord, who has conquered life and death, and has enslaved one of Hecate's greatest Princes to make him his own, would possibly need the help of a whelp like you? We must trust that the Dark Lord is waiting and biding his time."

"And what if we refuse?" 

Another man entered and as the Dark Prince had, this figure walked with pride and purpose. He, however, made no attempt to hide his face. This was Alistair, the leader of the Coven and proof that somewhere, deep within the darkness, Voldemort still lived. Alistair had hated Snape ever since he had fallen from grace in Voldemort's eyes for losing the girl when Drucilla had killed the girl child months earlier. Alistair had always suspected that Severus was involved but never had the proof or the rank to openly challenge the Dark Prince. But now, he walked with the smugness that came from either a death wish or knowledge that could destroy the Prince. 

Snape had a feeling of déjà vu. Against his wishes, his hand went to his jaw, rubbing then bruises from Eoin and Erskine's earlier mutiny. Cautiously and without moving his head, he glanced towards Raine and Eoin. Raine wasn't even looking up. Eoin looked as impassive as always. 

Yes, this wasn't going to be a good thing. 

"What if I refused?" Alistair continued. "What I take anyone who would follow me and search for our lord and master? What if I chose not to bow to you!"

The murmuring among the Death Eaters increased. A few dropped their hands to their wands but every eye on the room was on the two. Snape inhaled, and took this chance to sit down, leaning back and answering in a bored voice. "Are you going to?"

"I am, milord." The Coven mage nodded. "Voldemort is my king! I will not bow to you."

The Dark Prince nodded, thoughtfully. "Then, I am sorry."

The movement was quick and random but fierce with its brutality. The Prince pulled his wand, aimed it at Alistair and cried, "Crucio!"

Dark Prince loyalists all followed suit: Lucius, Jackie, Galen and others. Alistair screamed and crumbled under the force of so many of this deadly curse. 

"I hear you can go insane if you're kept under this long enough." The Prince mused, pulling his wand back. He motioned for the others to stop. "I must admit I am curious to see it, but I can't kill you. My Lord needs you…for now." He looked up, eyes searching. "Anyone else want to question my leadership?"

"You fucking bastard!" Cried a voice that was shrill with righteous anger. Snape turned about face, half-expecting to see Crouch coming at him. But it was gray eyes, wild with rage that was charging to him. He stepped back, blocking the spell sent towards and slapping the wand out of his attacker's hand. Grabbing the arm, he pinned it behind the back and forced the assailant to the floor. Instinct and memory overtook him for a moment. He was under attack and had to defend himself. 

"Master, no! Mercy!" Snape's head snapped up, in the same second he would have used to break the neck. Eoin had come forward, and was on his knees. His face was twisted with fear and dread and his voice was breaking, ignoring everyone else. "Master, please, I beg you, mercy!"

Snape was startled by Eoin's sudden influx of emotion but that was only until he looked down and saw the face of his attacker.

Kiernan Malone. 


	8. Warnings Renewed

Author's Note: Again, this is an unedited chapter that will be replaced with an edited version soon. Expect one more little tidbit to follow this one shortly and enjoy.

_"Fare the well _

_Trade in all our words for tea and sympathy_

_Wonder why we tried, for things that could never be_

_Play our hearts lament, like an unrehearsed symphony._

_Not intend_

_To leave this castle full of empty rooms_

_Our love the captive in the tower never rescued_

_And all the victory songs_

_Seem to playing out of tune…"_

            - Tea and Sympathy, Jars of Clay

**Chapter Eight: Warnings Renewed**

"Mercy, milord, mercy!" Eoin pleaded. "I'll do anything, please…spare his life." 

"Eoin? What are you doing…he's going to destroy us!" Kiernan moaned under Snape's weight. "He'll…"  
            "Shut up, Kier! Master, please!"

Severus stared at Eoin, disturbed. "Are you begging? One should never have anything he's willing to beg for."

"But yet, I am willing to do so. He is young and a fool…please lord."

Snape glanced up; the Death Eaters were watching it all with rapt attention. Even Alistair had attempted to sit up, nursing his stomach and examining both. Snape knew everyone present had the deepest respect for Eoin. 

He could use that. Looking up, Snape asked, coldly. "What do you ask of me?"

"To spare his life!"

"And you would do anything for this?"

"Yes, my lord, but please let him live!"

"Swear your loyalty to me."

Malone's brow furrowed. "You know you have it…I am guardian of the Dark Lord."

"Fuck that, I'm Lord by default. Swear your allegiance to me, now and here, in front of everyone. Swear now."

Eoin stood slowly, eyes on Kiernan and torn; on one hand was the very core of his self- his Kaga duty. Like all those before him and since, allegiance to their charge was paramount. It meant more then words, or lip service. Severus had to know what he was asking. If Eoin spoke now, he would be bound to Severus in every way, despite whatever happened. It was the code of the Kaga. 

Be loyal to your charge even as heaven and hell fell to ashes around you.

He glanced at Kiernan. He had lost so much family already because of his loyalty to Voldemort and he couldn't bear the idea of losing another. He had already lost so much…

He couldn't lose another sibling to this war…

"I swear to you, my Prince." Eoin whispered. "I am loyal."

Snape nodded and stood, picking up Kiernan. He scanned the crowd, searching for a face he could trust. A grim smile spread over his lips, under his mask. "Lucius?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Take this…creature." He pushed Kiernan into Lucius' arms. "And deliver him to the Aurors."

"What?!" Eoin shouted, stepping forward. Galen and Erskine pulled him back. Eoin turned to Snape, desperately. "You said, you'd let him live!"

"And indeed I have." He nodded. "But what the Aurors would do with a Death Eater is their own affair."

"You…you can't!"

"Watch me. Malfoy, take him."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius said, pulling the man out of the room.

Snape ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "And for the rest of you, leave. Go to your homes and hide your masks. Be patience and be proud…we will meet again."

One by one, the Death Eaters began to file out. Snape returned to his seat, watching as each left. Eoin was still staring at him blankly, to stun and enraged to reaction just yet to the event. Snape knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that one day perhaps Eoin would want revenge but it didn't matter. Eoin was Kaga. He could never openly betray Severus. It was impossible for him to do so. 

Eoin was like his sister in that regard. 

"No," Snape mused to himself. "Don't think about that…"

**[June, 1994]**

Snape was shivering when it was over. He dropped to his knees, shaking from pain and shock. He stared at the grisly scene around him. Garridan, and Elizabeth were lying where they had fallen. Garridan had fought valiantly against Snape while Alistair and Elizabeth had ganged up on Eoin. For that mistake, Eoin had impaled Alistair on the iron wrought fence. The body still shook from surges the brain was still giving. Snape forced himself to his feet and winced from the invasion of pain that pierced through him. Maybe he screamed but he wasn't certain. He looked around the abandon street and wondered if anyone had seen the terrible battle.

"Don't worry." Eoin said, walking towards him. The Kaga's face was bloodied and he was walking with a severe limp. "I took care of the witnesses."

"How did you take care of them?"

"It's best not to dwell on such matters."

"And this was what all the bother was about…" Snape said, staring at Garridan. This boy had once idolized Snape, and yet Severus hadn't so much as flinched when forced to kill him. He kneeled down and touched the boy's face. So young, and so much zeal for such a bloody thirsty cause. This was partly his doing, and Snape hated himself for it. How many of this generation had been lulled by the daring and thrilling stories of the Prince? How many had believed the lies that he had sowed? 

How many had lost their lives…

"Sleep sweet, dear one." He whispered into Garridan's ear. "You're battle is over."

"Not yet," Eoin countered, turning away. "One of the Coven remains…"

"Who…" Snape began to ask but realized who was Eoin's newly acquired target. Panic that only a parent could fully understand began to fill his entire being, spurring him to beg but at the same time retarding his body and denying him the ability to stop Eoin. "Eoin, you can't! Not her! Please!"

"We have no choice, dear Prince." The Kaga kept walking. "The evil must end here."

"So it must…" Spoke a new voice, belonging to a youth barely a man who came into the light, blocking Eoin's path. He pulled back his hood, revealing dark brown hair and incredibly strong cobalt blue eyes that were both wise and sad. "But I cannot let you hurt Kaiya."

Eoin's eyes narrowed. "And who are you?"

"Most call me Choice." The youth spoke, before glancing briefly at Snape. "But my name is Blade, a child of the Coven. I was no more then a toddler when the Dark Lord fell, and Liam, my Coven sire, hid me away- he had desired that his only son would live a life away from the evil that he thrown me into…but I cannot escape it."

"Admirable that you accept your fate."

"But I cannot let you hurt Kaiya."

"You can't stop me. I could kill you and then continue on my way."

"Yes," Choice admitted. "But I would have died for her…and that is a powerful magic not even you or your Kaga strength can overcome. No matter what you do, or why you do it. She'll be protected…"

Snape raised a brow, staring at the boy. He had stood now, but still hadn't found the strength inside of him to pull his wand on the Kaga. Instead, he stood and watched the boy. Choice was walking to Eoin but had no wand out, and hadn't so much as lifted his hand in defense or attack.

"And in doing so, you would have damned us all. Don't you understand that?" Eoin was saying, although he seemed to be touched by the boy's devotion, he was driven by a goal he thought greater. "Voldemort will return to full power if she- and you- live." He tilted his head. "Do you want the Dark Lord to return?"

"No," Choice said sadly. "But I also don't want to live a moment without Kaiya."

"What power does she have over you?"

"I love her."

"But you know you cannot have her. She is living on borrowed time, you both are. What do you think you would gain by stopping me today?"

"I don't know." Choice answered, truthfully. "Maybe we'll only have a couple of hours, maybe a week, a year and a year is long…and maybe, if God is kind- we'll live to see age and family. I don't know what's left…but I do know that some things, despite the consequences are worth dying for. Love has to be one of those things…and not even Voldemort and his dark magic can touch that."

Eoin stared at Choice, "There are ways around your sacrifice…"

"I would still be here," Snape finally spoke, but the voice was soft and defeated. "But that doesn't matter, Eoin…because you don't want to do this."  
            "I don't have a choice, Auror." Eoin whispered. "Don't you understand? Things have to be done…for the greater good."

"I'm begging you, Malone…don't do this. Have mercy on her."

"Like you had on my brother?"

"No," Severus said, "Like a man would. We weren't much different then this boy once. We had things would die for, we just lost sight of them…give it to him."

"He'll lose her anyway." Eoin met Choice's eyes. "Don't you know that? You will lose her, despite what happens today."

"If that is to be." Choice said, nodding. "I'm willing to risk it."

Eoin sighed, his eyes staring into Choice's, then to Snape's and finally towards the Heavens as if he was wondering if any angel was listening to this plea. Snape held his breath and Choice merely continued to plead with his eyes.

"You have bought her a moment longer," Eoin finally said, putting the wand back into his coat. "And be glad for a moment is long." He turned to Snape and bowed. "My Prince…good night."

With that, the Kaga disappeared into the shadows. 

[November 1, 1981] 

Severus Snape shook his head, and pulled off his mask. Moisture pooled around his cheeks and forehead and when he bowed his head, thick beads of swear poured down, stinging his wounds and eyes. He forced air into his lungs and leaned forward, arms on his knees, mask in his hands. 

He was alone now, in a looming castle that had held him prisoner for eight years. 

Eight years he had been the Dark Prince, the epitome of the Death Eaters and the man who made nations tremble.   Eight years he had been a demon and destroyer and now, because of a _child _he was free. He wasn't quite sure he knew how to react to this. There was nothing in his lift that prepared him for peace. 

What would become of him? He could not return to the Aurors. Eight years would not have been long enough to heal the wounds and besides, by now he had made new sins. No, he could never return to the navy. But now, there was no kingdom to rule and therefore no need to wear the mask that had kept him safe for so long. 

What would become of him?

What would become of the world? 

Peace seemed a long and distance dream that he didn't quite seem to remember. He wondered if there had been a time when the sun shone and he felt like a man…

He found himself thinking of Billy. 

A happier life, with family and friends and simpler times when heroes were defined by the color of robes they wore. That time when he had been a good guy and an innocent one, someone was always there for his friends (as long as they didn't steal his ice cream) and someone who wanted nothing more at the end of the day then a nice, warm bed and someone beside him. But those days were gone and maybe he could never be that again but he hoped, at least, that maybe someone else could be…and maybe they were given that chance because of something he had done. Maybe, he could hope, the world was a little safer because of his actions. 

After all, he had died for them, hadn't he? Despite all that had come happened, all that he had become, he had still done for his friends. That made it something worthwhile, didn't it? He forced himself to believe it because he desperately needed too. 

He needed to believe because he had fought for them- for Billy, and Sydney and Melanie, and Drucilla, and Jean…and a hundred other names that were woven around him like a cloak, they hadn't died in vain. 

He had fought for those he lost, but now the fighting was over. Now, he could mourn. Snape let the mask fall to the floor where it echoed loudly. He slid his hands over his face, hiding it from the outside world while he sank to his knees in front of the throne.

And he wept. 


	9. For family

Author's Note: Same old, same old…it's unedited but a better version is coming.

_"We were making the future, he said, _

_And hardly any of us troubled to think _

_What future we were making. _

_And here it is!"_

-  H.G Wells

**Epilogue: **

            Eoin Malone was waiting for Severus when he Apparated into the Ardennes forest. The old Kaga was sitting next to one of the gargoyles that protected the castle's perimeter. He had one arm slung around the guardian's neck and when he saw the man approaching, he stood and jumped off the platform to meet him. Snape looked up at him, nervously and pulled on his cloak, a little touched that the man had actually waited for him to arrive before entering the castle. They hadn't spoken for more then two weeks, but now, what they had been dreading for fourteen years had come to past. 

Voldemort had returned.

And he had called his Court to come and pay him homage.  

It had become warmer now but each man was chilled to the bone. Snape was still dressed as a Potions Master, having refused to appear in the graveyard, he came now- not as a Prince but as any other servant. He was humbled now, and maybe even the tiniest bit afraid but looking into Eoin's eyes, he seemed to be renewed, even secure in the knowledge that he would not be alone anymore. 

Now, he was no longer the only traitor that dared claim a position of power within Voldemort's graces. Furthermore, he wasn't the only Hecate prodigal. He now had someone who understood his pain, and his regrets, and even his joys and pride. Snape no longer had to be alone with memories anymore, nor did he have fight alone; and even if he never spoke to Eoin again concerning Hecate, the Kagas, the Coven or the war, it didn't matter. Just knowing that was another meant the world to him.

"You know," Severus whispered as he walked to Eoin. "One day…this will all be over. I'd say let's have a smoke then."

"I'd rather have it now." Snape nodded, and reached into his coat, pulling out the pack of cigarettes and handing one to Eoin. He took it, but didn't lit it. He merely twirled it in between his fingers, "We failed."

"How so?"

"We forgot about the twins…not that we could have done anything about them, they were under Jackie's care."

Snape chewed on his own unlit cigarette. "So, that's it then. All that work…that death was for nothing."  
            "No, Armsman." Eoin called Snape by the Auror rank he had held once, looking away. "We did what he had too. It was duty, and we preformed it. Nothing else can be asked of us."

"So, now what happens?"

"Now, we play our part…and hope one day it will pay off." 

Snape looked at Eoin, desperate to say something to the man. But what do you tell to a man who suddenly has become a valued and trusted friend, despite knowing you both could never be that. The loneliness that had settled into his heart ached now, even more because of the memories and faces Eoin invoked. And part of Snape wondered if Eoin acknowledged the loneliness the same way he did. "I wanted to thank you…"

"Don't." Eoin dropped the cigarette and started towards the main doors. "We aren't friends, my Prince, we're not even allies. I did what I had to do because once I swore my loyalty to you. I knew you couldn't take on the Coven alone. Had you have died…another Prince would have taken your place and I have no desire to go through the same headaches that I had with you."

Snape glanced at the back of his retreating head and wondered briefly if Eoin was lying. One could never ready the Kaga's careless tone. So, he decided to play along. "Oh, is that all?"

"No," Eoin said. "Erised asked me look after you."  Snape stopped to stare, getting that dumb smile all guys got when they found out that an old lover still thought about them.

"What?" Eoin called behind himself, holding open the door. "You've never done something for family?"

Snape pulled his mask to hide the smile. "All the time…"

And together they entered the castle.

And the war had begun again.


End file.
